Galatea X Yugi
by TheSilentChloey
Summary: Another Claymore X Yu-Gi-Oh! fic...This time with Yugi and Galatea :D! XD Here's hoping you enjoy rated T for safety!


Yugi X Galatea: Beginning

_Galatea_

The water poured down, soaking everything in its path. I stood in the middle of the falling rain, my yoki keeping me warm enough for the time being. I couldn't sense the warriors or Agatha and I was worried. The rain poured down hard soaking my torn nun's habit and clothing. Injuries bled as I struggled to maintain calm. Damn I didn't know where I was. I cursed as I listened to strange sounds that made no sense to me. I could hear strange honking sounds, from what though I didn't know I could sense the minuscule aura of humans bustling about their normal day, voices yelling and the horrible honking noises that I couldn't hear much past. I could hear yelling voices and screaming. I could feel the blood running down my stomach and I needed to regenerate my right arm. I tightened my grip on my claymore, now in my left hand as I tried to detect what yoki I could. Human energy radiated everywhere so I knew that I was somewhere with a lot of humans in one place. I sighed and focused on controlling that part of my mind and making the wounds heal. Human voices faded in to the background and I heard some voices close to me, but I didn't pay them any attention as I was focused on what I was doing, healing and regenerating, even that was enough to keep my focus. The yoma half willingly rose and burbled, healing me and not affecting my body in any other way. I heard a voice among the others. It was soft yet firm at the same time, it made me feel calm just listing to it,

"Hey, are you alright?" the voice came closer and something blocked the rain from falling on me anymore, "You're hurt, can you stand?"

Somehow I found my voice, "I'm just fine, I'm used to injuries like this," I sounded like I always did, confident, sure but inside I was turmoil and chaos. I stood shakily only just realising that I'd actually been down. I heard the sound of the human shift, but it was as if they were determined to keep the rain off me.

_Third Person_

It was raining hard and Yugi had only just finished a day of mindless school work. He lifted the umbrella up and sighed. It was cold and he was feeling down. Joey was busy and Téa was out at work. He was going to see if Tristan was happy to hang out with him, but Tristan was with his girlfriend, so Yugi was walked home alone. He noticed that there was a crowd of people around a side street and hastily headed over to see what was going on. Sitting in the mud was a woman with long light blond hair. Her clothes were torn and she was bleeding. Her right arm was missing and she gripped a massive sword in her left hand. No one seemed to want to get near the woman so Yugi walked up to her, "Hey are you alright?" he asked her, "You're hurt can you stand?"

He held his umbrella up over her head to stop any more rain falling on her. Her face looked tight but she said calmly "I'm fine, I'm used to injuries like this."

As she got to her feet Yugi held the umbrella up so that she wouldn't get any wetter than what she was. She seemed to be walking fine so he decided to help her, "I have somewhere you can stay if you need it," he offered. She turned towards his voice and he saw milk white orbs regard him and then she spoke again "Thank you," she walked fluidly after him as Yugi guided her to the place that he'd grown up in since he was a child. He looked around the shop, but his grandfather wasn't there. Yugi looked at the woman again; she was really pretty despite the fact that she had scars on her face. "Ok, there are some stairs here," he told her. She stepped up carefully, and then she spoke, "Why would you be so kind to a stranger?"

"You look like you need help," Yugi replied, "it's only natural that someone helps you…besides it'll be easier to call the hospital from here,"

Yugi took another look at her and noticed that the wounds seemed to be healing. He paused as he wondered how someone could heal so quickly. Also now that he noticed it, her right arm seemed to be regenerating, though he couldn't be too sure. The white orbs looked at him again and Yugi felt as if he was being read.

"We'll need to take our shoes off here," Yugi told her calmly, fetching a pair of guest slippers that looked like they'd fit her. The woman carefully placed the sword down and pulled off her shoes. Yugi realised that she was still wet and probably cold as well.

"Hold on, I'll get you a towel to dry off with," Yugi told her, rushing off to the linin press to get her a towel. The woman didn't move and she wasn't even shaking, though Yugi was sure that given the weather she should have been cold. He wrapped the towel around her and she simply rubbed her hair dry. By the time she was half dry the towel was drenched. Not just with water but with some blood as well. Yugi guided her in; he made sure that she was as comfortable as she could be. He wondered if there was another way to help her when he realised that she would need a bath. He carefully guided her to the bathroom and set her up with a hot bath. They talked for quite some time, Yugi telling discovering that she was nothing more than a tool to serve masters that saw her as expendable. He was horrified that someone could do that to another person, but he held his tongue, vowing that he would care for this woman. He found out that her name was Galatea. Yugi told her that he would be right back once he got her some fresh clothing.

_Galatea_

I sat in the half heated room surprised by the human's kindness. By Yugi's kindness, it is warm here in this room, and I decide that I'm going to stay quiet, lest break the dream that I'm in. I take a deep breath and sigh. He must have been horrified by the disfiguring scar on my body. He didn't show it at all acting as if it were nothing to him. I slowly lower my body down, perhaps sitting would help me. I still can't believe that this is even happening to me at all. I knew that something had changed the course of my fate but I didn't know what. I sighed as the room seemed to warm now and focused on my right arm regenerating. I hear footsteps and I wonder why they sound the way they do. Yugi radiates an energy I have never seen in another human. It's as if he is another type of human all together. I liken the energy to a warrior's yoki aura it's so bright compared to most humans. He enters the room and I know at once what is required,

"You don't have to help me…" I begin, but he softly interrupts me,

"I hope you don't mind Galatea, but I will have to at least show you the lay out of the bathroom,"

"If you must," I sigh, and I feel a smallish hand take mine and guide me carefully around a smallish room. I memorise each surface and smell that I can so that I can move safely in the room. I know that it will take me quite some time before I can know it as well as my home in Rabona, but it will do for now. I listen as he leaves and carefully remove the torn clothing. There was no real use for it now, I would have to find a way to either repair the damage that I did to it, or buy new cloths. No sooner does the thought cross my mind then do I curse as I realise that I can do nothing of the sort for myself. I have no money what so ever and I now realise that I have nothing to repay Yugi's kindness. I curse at my lack of sight and vision. If only I knew what I was facing and could see what was going on rather than being blind. I sigh as I realise that there was no going back from the choice that I made. I heave a sigh and find the bath. The water is hot; it bites in to my still healing flesh. I gasp, but it is too low for the human ear to detect. I hear a faint shuffle of footsteps and someone enters. I hasten to fully cover myself up,

"It's ok, I'm not looking," Yugi's voice reassures me, "not that I haven't seen it before any way…" he mutters placing something down for me. I hear him leave and I wonder what he's put down. I sigh and wash myself and walk over to where the towel was. I dried myself off and went looking for my torn dress, which was better than nothing. My hands falter on a soft garment that I'd never felt before. I knew that it wasn't mine at once, yet it felt about the right size for me. I put it on and realise that Yugi must have got it for me. I feel strange that he would even do that for me who he hardly knows, but I'm touched all the same. I walk out of the room and startle him. We both laugh and Yugi makes a strange sound one that is almost pitying and shocked at the same time. So he truly saw the scar now. Or rather he saw part of the scar that made it clear that I wasn't human in anyway. I hang my head, but Yugi guides me again, gently taking my hand, I follow reluctantly. He keeps his pace steady and walks straight. He comes to a stop and I notice a different smell. I take a deep breath and instinctively walk forwards; the room seems safe enough for me…

_Six months later Galatea_

I'm sitting near the window half-drunk with sleep, my claymore kindly stored away. Yugi's mother's voice is calling him to school again like it has for the past six months. Her reaction was one of shock when she first saw me, but she quickly became a kind host, seeing to whatever need I had, much like Yugi himself had done before me. My right arm had regenerated within a week from the storm that brought me in to Yugi's life and world. I often thought about the children of Rabona and my nights are always filled with worry for what I couldn't do. I am half jolted by Yugi's presence. I look towards what I sense is his energy,

"Good morning Galatea," Yugi half sings his voice penetrates the blackness that holds me fast, "I hope I didn't disturb you,"

"Not at all," I tell him, stretching my body out and moving from the window.

I soon find that I have the strangest feeling of calm that had helped me feel fine. I would just sleep another time.

I know that something is up when hear the sound of clothing on my bed. I realise that Yugi had put them there and I carefully feel the fabric between my hands, it's different and strange. I have trouble putting it on and with help I am soon ready. Yugi and I head out like normal and I catch myself wondering why I can sense him better than any other human and I dismiss the thought. I will never get how I can sense Yugi any more than work him out. I sit down and get the feeling that we are moving along. I hear strange sounds that I was sure wouldn't surprise Miria in any way; she always seemed to know more than she let in on. I sighed as memories of the past pushed me through the day, my mother's singing and my father's rough hands, the hands of labour, my younger brothers' happy games and laughter, the happy times that I shared with my family. How I wished things would go back to those times when my hair had colour and my family were still alive. I'm sure that my desire is heartfelt among the warriors who'd lost their family tragically, though I'd heard a few stories, several of which were quite disturbing. I'd never told Miria, but I'd hear of one warrior forced to forget everything about herself, and only remember her name. No one knew who she was, I was sure that it was something that you'd want to hide from your comrades at any rate. I sighed as the movement stopped. I felt Yugi's hand in mine and we stepped out to face the new day.

_Third person_

The students at Domino City High all gaped as Yugi lead his new "friend" to class. She was tall, so tall in fact that she was almost as tall as Kaiba, her long flowing blond hair riveting most of the girls' attention to her. The boys were too busy starting at her breasts and hips. They all knew that she was blind. The guys found it odd that this girl said little and had yet to learn the art of not talking to everyone with her wit. Only Yugi matched her in a battle of words, and they heard that Galatea liked a man with wit. Galatea was something of an oddity, with Téa taking a dislike to the tall woman who certainly had Yugi's attention, for reasons that the others knew were different from the rest of the boys. Joey had been sitting in his chair when Galatea walked past. The whole class were now long since used to the fact that despite being blind, Galatea could match the boys when it came to sport. They weren't pleased when they saw her out rank most of the guys in the higher classes. Yugi sat in his seat and waited for the teacher to enter the room. Miss Kurani had been away for a long time, and Yugi still didn't know why. Joey had told him that the teacher had run away when it was shown just how ugly her true face was. Tristan had laughed and Yugi blinked, at the time he'd been meaning to ask Atem if he knew what had happened, but with everything that had happened had thrown the question out of Yugi's mind, and now that Atem was gone Yugi realised that he'd never asked the question. He sighed as the first bell sounded. The day was going to be much the same as yesterday and he knew it.

The second bell rung and the school day was in full swing. No one knew why but Yugi suddenly left the school grounds with Galatea. Téa hadn't seen Yugi leave, but she did hear about it. She ran to the gates as Yugi appeared to be walking out of them. She followed Yugi and Galatea wondering what Galatea was doing pulling Yugi out of school. She followed the pair as they walked towards the Domino City Museum. Téa wondered why Yugi would be taking Galatea to the museum, but she ran after them all the same.

Yugi had heard very little about the Middle Ages and he decided to see if fate had brought Galatea to him in that fateful winter storm. He wondered why he felt drawn to her, was she something to do with the fact that he missed Atem? Yugi consciously looked around himself whenever he thought of the ancient Egyptian pharaoh whose soul was brought to Yugi to find his right path. Perhaps that was Galatea's purpose that her soul had lost its way and needed to go back. Something told Yugi that he might just be wrong and what brought Galatea to him was fate, that she was crafted for him as he was for her. Yugi looked at Galatea and held her hand. He was sure that there was something that he seemed to be missing. He searched the museum from one end to the other but he couldn't see a single sword that matched the one that Galatea used. Yugi looked high and he looked low. By the time the afternoon sun was hitting the tiles Yugi felt despair. He was no surer as to how Galatea came to him or why. Yugi sat in the café with Galatea. He had a steaming mug of hot chocolate while Galatea declined a drink. Yugi was racking his brains for an answer as to what was going on. He was unaware that Téa had been following the two since the second bell of the day. Yugi yawned loudly and then Galatea suggested they head back home. Yugi got up and offered Galatea his hand, which she took and they walked out of the café together, Téa looked on in confusion and then realised that she had work so she had to leave the two in order to keep her job.

The walk home was a quiet affair. Yugi was calm and Galatea was thoughtful. She let her mind wander a bit and then stopped suddenly; she had heard something that Yugi wouldn't have heard. It was a sound that she knew was wrong, the sound of a human getting hurt. She tensed and Yugi stopped,

"What is it Galatea?" Yugi asked her,

"Something's not right," Galatea said, "someone's hurt"

Galatea suddenly felt a yoki, she realised that it was a comrade. It was Miria. Galatea swore loudly, making Yugi jump,

"Galatea?" Yugi asked worried,

"Of all the warriors, it had to be her," Galatea drew in a deep breath, "the person that's hurt is Miria, a comrade of mine, she will have silver eyes, as I used to have."

Galatea headed towards Miria's yoki but as usual it moved to fast for Galatea to track it.

She sat depressed at how close she was to seeing a comrade. Yugi tried to cheer her up but Galatea said that she wanted to be sure that all would be well with Miria first. Yugi listened in fascination as Galatea explained the finer art of reading "yoki" Galatea told Yugi that Miria was a close comrade, though they only really knew each other through distance and name, having met only once before.

_Galatea_

I am still reeling with shock as Miria's yoki makes a steady recovery. I can't believe what's going on. Miria is here, what has flung the two of us in to this strange world? I shiver and shake at what I can't change.

The night is long and when I do sleep I hear a voice in my ear telling me that not all is what it seems and the answer is far away in a time I can't go back to.

Days turn into months and months turn in to nearly four years. I still try to find Miria's yoki, but she's hiding it too well. Yugi tries to help in whatever way he can and we had become closer because of the care and kindness that he gives to me. Our marriage was quiet and soft, only a select few were invited, Téa choosing not to come at all, much to Yugi's dismay. He had hoped to mend things with his old friend, but ever since we met, Téa had taken a dislike to me that she never really got over, despite the fact that I was close to Yugi as she'd been before we got married at all. I certainly didn't know his past as well as she did, nor did he know mine. We still knew each other reasonably well; he knew what I was and who I was meant to work for and chose to leave changing the fate that surely happen if I'd chosen to stay with them. Yugi for his part spoiled me often, making me as comfortable as possible even though I knew my way around the house pretty well now. He was quite inventive in the way he helped me to remember the layout of our new house. He made each room have a different scent so that I could pick up where in the house that I was. He then made painstakingly sure that nothing was moved so that I wouldn't get hurt. I had to smile at his efforts despite the fact of the power of the senses left to me. I tried not to laugh at what Yugi had done, but I giggled just a little. It made me feel rather warm that Yugi treated me like a human. It was something that I treasured and I realised that each day I had with him was a day that I needed to cherish as much as I physically could. I decided that I was going to rest in the sun when I felt a yoki raised in pain. I froze and sat bolt upright disturbing my book that I read with my fingers. It didn't matter,

"Yugi!" I cried,

"Galatea are you ok?" Yugi's footsteps rushed in and I realised that I'd gone and tore a couple of stiches. I turned towards his voice,

"Miria's in pain," my voice was strained and I could hear Yugi's soft gasp,

"So her yoki is visible?" he asked,

"Yes," I replied, "I think I know where she is…"


End file.
